Harry Potter and the Hooded Strangers
by volleypickle16
Summary: Harry's summer has barely started when a group of stangers(well almost strangers) show up. What do they have to do with James and Lily Potter along with many other people that are supposed to be dead? What is with the new powers and a SOUL mate? 6th year
1. The Hooded Strangers

***CLOAKED FIGURES***  
  
The burning red sun slowly set against the ever slowly getting darker as the minutes passes. It was one of the first days since summer began here in Privet Drive. It was too quiet, too quiet for the events that have taken place in the last few weeks. Voldemort had risen and people were finally noticing the signs. After nearly a year had passed since Harry had informed others of his return but they chose not to take him seriously until they saw him for their selves. Harry Potter wasn't your normal person or wizard for a matter of fact. His parents were taken when he was just one and he had survived the killing curse (1st and only person in the wizard history too) with only a scar. Voldemort is a despicable man who wanted nothing but power among muggles and wizards. Harry probably saw Voldemort as much as the death eaters and that was more than most would prefer.  
Harry lay in his bed in number 4 Privet Drive thinking about his late godfather, Sirius Black. "How could I have been so stupid" Harry had been thing for the last few weeks as the shock of the death was slowly wearing off. For no particular reason, Harry got up to look in the shadows to see who was watching him today hoping it would be Lupin like it was supposed to be by their schedule. Since last summer Harry had a regular guard on him to make sure he didn't escape or do something stupid again. Harry was startled when he saw it wasn't Lupin in the shadows but a bunch of people that he couldn't make out. Curious as Harry is decided to see who they were and maybe it would be a way out of this hell home. Grabbing his invisibility cloak and pocketing his wand he slowly made his way down the stairs avoiding the creaky stairs to avoid waking the Dursleys, who had recently gone to bed. Soon enough Harry found himself outside making his way to the shadows where the mysterious strangers stood. "Nice to see you today young Harry but if you take off your invisibility cloak I'll be able to really see you." said the elderly man chuckling to himself.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore? Is that you?" said Harry slowly pulling of his cloak "How did you know I was here?"  
  
"Yes and I thought you would have noticed by now I can see you even if your invisible. Now we must get going because it is no longer safe here for you." Replied Dumbledore  
  
Harry eyes were wandering over the hooded figures behind Dumbledore as he went on talking. Dumbledore seemed to notice as he said "These are old members of the Order that I doubt you have had the pleasure of meeting yet." They all seemed to look intently at Harry, even though he could not see their faces.  
  
"Where are we going? The Burrow?" asked Harry happy to be getting away from this Hell place.  
  
"No, it's no longer safe for you as well. We are all going to Hogwarts as it is the safest place we have in the world. As none of you around me are safe once Voldemort gets the word all of you were moved." Said Dumbledore as he glanced over the little crowd "So let's get going. Shall we?" "How are we getting there?" asked Harry, not knowing if he wanted to know the answer.  
  
"A port key of course, as the floo network is still unsafe." Dumbledore said talking out an old newspaper.  
  
Harry held back a groan since only trouble has come from port keys in his life. Silently everyone took hold of the newspaper and they were all whisked away from the scene of Privet Drive. Harry wishing he would never have to return there again. Upon arriving at Hogwarts Dumbledore said something that struck Harry as odd even for the headmaster "I've got some other urgent business so I must be going and Harry don't be surprised when my friends revile themselves and they are who they say they are. With no mistake!" He suddenly sped out of the empty corridor where they were left standing. After disappearing, every hooded-figure seemed to be looking at him with a great deal of interest.  
  
"So who are all of you?" said Harry with increasing interest and curiosity.  
  
"Dumbledore has given all of us clear instructions that we are not to tell you till tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock sharp." Said the closest of the figures.  
  
From the voice Harry thought it was a man in his early twenties with some sadness in his voice, as if he wanted to tell him something but couldn't dare to speak it.  
  
"You will be staying in your dorm till morning where we shall discuss who we are." The man continued making his way toward the Gryffindor Common room. "Password?" said the fat lady guarding the doorway. "Marauder" replied the man that had spoken earlier. Harry found it was an odd password, as it was the name of his dad's friends group but Harry didn't press the matter. Harry made his way up to his room to find all his belongings along with Hedwig in the room. Finally he realized he was so tiered from the night excitement that he quickly collapsed on his bed immediately falling asleep. 


	2. Secrets and Strangers Revealed

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot it in my first chapter. I do not own any of the characters except if I make my own up then I do own them. ***Just so you know this is my first fan fiction so please review.***  
  
***Secrets and Strangers Revealed***  
  
"Lucius have you done the job as I requested since* I* got you out of Azkaban?"  
  
"Yes my Lord, I have put your plan into action and soon all will see the darkness of your ways and come to* you* the Lord over all!" said Lucius in the darkest way possible and only rivaled by the Dark Lord himself.  
  
"You may take your leave now!"  
  
"Have you found the information I need Peter?" asked the dark figure in the darkest corner of an already depressing room as Lucius left.  
  
"No, my Lord I'm S-S-sorry my Lord." Said Peter in fear of the reaction that may arise.  
  
"You know if the plan is to work we need to know how they came to be here and where they are and the whereabouts of young Mr. Potter."  
  
"Yes my L-Lord p-please I ask you to give me a second chance." said Peter shrinking back in pure terror.  
  
"Crucio" said Voldemort almost as lazy as a sloth.  
  
"AaaaaaaaaHhhhhhhhh" yelled Harry, the hurt of the dream somehow reaching him miles away. It seemed as though the agonizing pain would never cease.  
  
"Harry, Harry wake up!" said a terrified voice that he could not make out.  
  
Harry suddenly threw himself up with terror in his eyes wondering where he was and who all the figures around him were. Most of them had their black hoods down and were looking at Harry with much concern in their faces. Harry was very shocked by the faces of some individuals as they should have been remembered not seen. His dad, mum, Sirius, and many more he thought he'd never see because death had taken a roll in theirs and his life alike.  
  
"Harry, what did you see?" said Lupin with urgency in his voice as Harry noticed he was also right beside him. Harry started mumbling words that sounded like nonsense but Lupin seemed to follow him,  
  
"Voldemort..............Malfoy................Peter that rat...............people he doesn't know how or why they are here...........He's looking for me again............" Harry finished as they began to look at each other and him with complete worry.  
  
"How did he know already?" said Lupin with confusion in his voice looking around the room. Harry finally broke the moments of silence in the room that had seemed to last hours with no answers.  
  
"Now that you all know my dream will you please tell me why I have *dead* people in my room?" Said Harry slowly trying to stay calm and that was extremely hard seeing people that he has only known as dead or had recently seen die.  
  
"Well...um...Harry we have some good news" began Lupin peering around the room "Dumbledore's new discovery to bring back the dead is a miracle and you know are seeing what he has done right before you." a smile beginning to appear on his face as he said "So... are you just going to stare at him Lily, Prongs?"  
  
"Harry, so Padfoot and Moony say you like Quidditch and that you're pretty good." Began James as though nothing else could come to his mind but his favorite sport of all time.  
  
"Er...Yeah I guess so" said Harry slowly not knowing what to say.  
  
"What!! He's not *good* he's the best I've every seen in my life. From what I've heard Harry here made the team in his first year and first time on a broom!" said Sirius as though shocked someone could underestimate Harry Potter.  
  
"Well you didn't tell me that. Anything else I should know about him and that broom of his."  
  
"Well not much except getting past that dragon I suppose." Continued Sirius  
  
"Dragon" yelled Lily and James "What was he doing near a Dragon? Why did you let him?" Sid Lily taking her wand and turning it on Sirius.  
  
"Hey it wasn't my fault it was our old dear friend Voldemorts fault that he was in the Triwizard Tournament." Said Sirius happy to see their scarred to death expressions and Lily's hand falling. Then he lent over to Moony and said "You owe me 3 Gallons for that bet. Remember I said something could make Prongs scarred to death and you said nothing could." As if to explanation to Moony's shocked face.  
  
"Oh yeah that was a stupid bet but I guess the time had to come." As he handed Sirius some coins.  
  
"You two actually made a bet over that." Said James snapping out of his state of terror and shock "Why didn't you tell me more about what Harry's been doing over these years anyway?"  
  
"Well Dumbledore thought it was best if Harry told his own story because he knows what happened the best." Said Moony looking at Harry directly "Anyway we as in me, Sirius, and Dumbledore don't even know the whole story." The attention now was directed to Harry still sitting in his bed.  
  
"But you should all know my life story isn't my favorite or the happiest." Complained Harry knowing he would be forced to go through it all eventually.  
  
"Harry James Potter I am your mother and I want to know what you have done especially if it's dangerous." Said Lily finally coming to her senses.  
  
"Fine I'll explain it all so that I won't be in trouble when you find out my situations to come." said Harry wishing not to do it again so he added "Listen good because I don't want to go over it again."  
  
Harry went through his life with the Dursleys with Lily hating her sister more and more. The snake and the glass incident, how he received his letter, Ron and Hermione, Quidditch, the mirror, his scar, Voldemort and Quirrrell, the basilisk, Tom, Sirius, the dementors, the Triwizard Tournament, and finally his 5th year ending with Sirius's death.  
  
"You know I think he might have been in the hospital more then me and that's a record." Prongs said still in shock at what his son has done and proud of him none the less.  
  
"So you can talk to snakes Harry." Said Remus in surprise "Well I learn a new thing every day."  
  
"Oh Harry I wish we could have been here for you through all of your life." Said Lily hugging Harry and James as tears began to roll down her face.  
  
"Well after hearing your interesting life story we have something that should lighten your mood! Me, Moony, Prongs, and Lily are teaching DADA!!" said Padfoot as loud as he could.  
  
"What. Really? That's great but your name hasn't been cleared." Said Harry turning the shock of the day back to him.  
  
"Yeah well Dumbledore said in a couple of weeks it will be sorted out along with all these people being brought back to life" said Sirius. Harry realized it was the happiest he had ever seen Sirius.  
  
"Harry Dumbledore also said to tell you that Hermione and the Weasleys will be coming at noon too." Lily said snapping to her senses.  
  
"Well then I guess I'll see your Quidditch skills at lunch when we challenge you and your friends to a game."  
  
"Yeah, well we will win because they have me!" said Harry noticing that was only in an hour but confident in the end.  
  
"Oh you boys can you think about anything else?" said Lily a little annoyed at the fact her only son was just like his father.  
  
"You should know by now Quidditch is dear to old Jamsie's life." Said Sirius half in a teasing way.  
  
"Well we should let Harry get dressed. See you in a bit for lunch." Said Moony  
  
"Fine." Said Harry hurrying to be ready for his friends and the match.  
  
How'd you like it? Please Review. Thank you to all of you that have or will do so in advance. 


	3. Father against Son

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters even though I would like to.  
  
Author Note- Sorry this Chapter isn't that long and it took awhile with my other things to do but I'll update sooner and write longer!!!!  
  
***Father against Son***  
  
Harry ran down the corridor with his broom in hand feeling as though he would burst from happiness. This morning's event had been overwhelming! His parents and Sirius were back plus many others. Harry wondered how Dumbledore had done this but he thought it was another mystery of Dumbledore he would never know (at least until he decided to investigate the matter). Upon arriving in the great hall he was surprised to see Herminie and Ron had beaten him to his parent along with some of the other Weasleys Hermione seemed to be having an interesting discussion about charms with his mum and Remus while Ron was talking about Quidditch with his dad, Sirius, and some one Harry was surprised he didn't notice earlier. Cedric Diggory.  
  
"I should have known you would have been back too!" exclaimed Harry as sheer dumbness seemed to hit him.  
  
"Well you didn't think he would keep me dead and raise the others. Do you?" Cedric said pretending to sound hurt and shocked as the others noticed Harry coming into the room with happiness and shock across his face.  
  
"No, but I guess I wasn't thinking that clear as always."  
  
"Hey Harry, I wanted to thank you for trying to save me and I also want to know what happened to our prize money since we both did touch the trophy at once?" said Cedric as curiosity struck his face ever so slightly.  
  
"Well um....I offered it to your parents but they refused so I gave it to the Weasley twins to start their joke shop."  
  
"Well you better tell them to give me some samples. After all it was our money."  
  
"Sure they'd love to send things to their benefactors. You should see their new ones but I bet Ron has had them used on them."  
  
"Yeah I have and they can cause some damage." Said Ron wincing remembering the first of the summer jokes.  
  
"They are our great inventions." Said Fred and George at the same time.  
  
"Oh Harry it's great to see you" said Hermione getting up to hug Harry. "I'm so glad you didn't get into trouble like last summer."  
  
"Well thanks but I had Order members watching me every minute this summer so I couldn't have done anything."  
  
"Well it's great to see you mate! I heard we are all playing Quidditch." Said Ron getting back to his priority in life.  
  
"No I'm not playing." Said Hermione and Lily at once.  
  
"We already knew you wouldn't play but watch." Said Harry "so let's get going'"  
  
They all seemed to get up at once to get to the field. It seemed to be the perfect summer day for a Quidditch match. Nice and cool but not too hot. Once they got out there they decided on the teams of Harry, Ron, Ginny, and George V. S. James, Sirius, Lupin, Cedric, and Fred.  
  
"Okay I want a good clean game." Said Sirius trying to act like Madam Hooch as Hermione and Lily got into the stands.  
  
"5...4....3....2....1..." and they were off Harry going higher then the rest. Ginny had the Quaffle and was going down to score on Moony but Fred had already sent the Bludger her way she dodged but dropped the Quaffle and Padfoot grabbed it and went down to score on Ron with incredible speed. Ron did a spectacular dive to prevent it from going in and threw it to Ginny. Harry stopped watching and went into a dive strait down hoping to fool his dad. James fell for it and soon followed and went strait down following his son. Harry pulled out of it at the last possible second but James wasn't so lucky and hit the ground.  
  
"Prongs what are you doing on the ground? Did your son fool you with his oldest trick?" Padfoot yelled as he and Moony couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Well Padfoot I didn't know he was so good at faking."  
  
"You shouldn't underestimate him because we just lost!" Yelled Moony as Harry had just pulled up from another dive with the snitch in hand.  
  
"You two made me loose my concentration." Prongs said to them as Harry landed happily right next to him.  
  
"They weren't kidding when they said you were good!" said James still recovering from the shock that he had just lost.  
  
"You all did great but that was a quick game, but Harry you were great. James I didn't think anyone could be better then you but I guess we were wrong." Said Lily still marveling at her son.  
  
"Now I see you are all acquainted I would like to talk to you all at once." Said Dumbledore. Everyone jumped at that surprise of seeing him.  
  
"Albus do you always need to surprise us like that." Said Prongs  
  
"Now you all know I like surprises but you got to stop scarring us like this" said Lily  
  
"Come I have to talk to you all in the office with the Order." Said Dumbledore glancing around like he was afraid of being overheard. 


	4. The Past first memory

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters just the ideas I come up with!  
  
Author Note: I am so sorry for not updating sooner but this was a difficult chapter to write. I hope you enjoy it. Please Review if possible because if you don't I don't update!  
  
***The Past first memory***  
  
Harry and the now getting used to the unusual company that followed Dumbledore up to the castle with curiosity ever growing at the concern that was placed in the old man's few words. Slowly they reached the gargoyles that guarded the headmaster's office. Hogwarts didn't seem to change or Harry for the matter of a fact as he watched the gargoyles sprang to life after Dumbledore gave the password of "chocolate frog".  
  
"Every one please take a seat" said Dumbledore making his way to his own seat behind his desk.  
  
Harry walked into the room to find a lot of people he knew. All in all it was his parents.......the entire Weasley family except Percy........ Hermione.............. Tonks...........Lupin............Sirius..........Professor McGonagall........Professor Snape..... the Longbottoms...... and.... Hagrid.  
  
"Well I guess you are all wondering why you all are here." Said Dumbledore as everyone seemed to be asking the same question. "Well with Harry's permission of course I think we should view Harry's memories to better know his abilities and to know what we need to teach him. Also it will be a way for his parents to see what he has been up to all these years."  
  
Everyone looked at Harry with anticipation across their faces. Harry was startled because he would have thought Dumbledore would want anything but that. It was a total surprise to him. He began to think if he should do that. Harry's mind began to wonder if he should show them his recent discovery with those past memories. Harry finally decided on the following as he said it half doubting his decision.  
  
"I will do it on 3 conditions. One I don't have to hear about anything you see unless it is important. Two my friends and I don't get into any trouble from what you see. And three I don't have to come in."  
  
"Well that seems like good conditions and I think we all agree." Said Dumbledore peering around the room. Everyone seemed to agree but Snape who looked like he wanted to desperately escape this situation.  
  
"Okay you can start anywhere in your life before you came to Hogwarts. Just put your wand to your forehead and put all the memories into the pensive."  
  
"Um......Sure ..." Harry thought it would be best to start where he was talking to the snake at the zoo. After putting all his memories in from that day on Harry sat down in a chair next to his parent.  
  
"Hey are you sure you don't want to come with us kido." Said James looking at has son with concern on his face that matched his wife's. "Yeah. You guys go. OK? I'll be fine."  
  
"Well ok" said Lily as they all decided to enter the pensive.  
  
********************  
  
Upon entering they saw a small boy who appeared to be about 11 and they began to watch the scene unfold.  
  
( are the memories.*Means its Parseltongue* Just so you know!!!)  
  
Harry stared. Then he looked to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked at the snake and winked, too.  
  
The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said plainly:  
  
*"I get that all the time."*  
  
*"I know,"* Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him.* "It must be really annoying."*  
  
As the Snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON"T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"  
  
Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could. "Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs.   
  
"Oh, that is awful James" said Lily covering her mouth at seeing her son punched and on the ground. Even Ron and Hermione seemed shocked his cousin had just hit him.  
  
What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened- one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror. Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor.  
  
Everyone seemed to enjoy the sight of the snake and the frightened boys.  
  
Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say," GO---cupboard----stay-----no meals." Before he collapsed into a chair.  
  
"That is so horrible the way they treat him. I am going to give my sister a piece of my mind when I next see her and that husband of hers" said Lily in a rage.  
  
"Well you have to go to the end of the line because a lot of us wish to do that!" said Sirius with an evil grin starting to appear. "Padfoot my dear old boy I think the last few weeks of summer are going to be fun!" said Prongs surprisingly more evil then Padfoot.  
  
"Count us in too!" said the Weasley children and Hermione. "I mean I can't believe they made him live in a cupboard under the stairs." said Ginny as the seen began to change.  
  
Snape was just standing there wondering if Potter even disserved this kind a life. A hint of sadness showed in his eyes but no one noticed except Professor Dumbledore who stood staring as if saying maybe peace may come from this. 


	5. The new memory

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters only what they do!!!!  
  
Author Note: I am so sorry for not writing forever but I got almost done with this chapter then decided to completely change it!! SO SORRY!!!  
  
The new memory  
  
Everyone watched as he went through the years each with its own different pain and experience. First year with an update on the life he never knew and the start of Voldemort again. The second summer full of hunger and being trapped then getting out only to be blamed for the schools misfortune. The third year blowing up his "aunt" and taking off only to be found because a supposed murder was after him. The forth with being blamed of the dark mark in the sky then of being a child who wants the spotlight that came with Voldemort's return but not trusted by the wizarding world. Harry's heart ship and pain soon was engraved in the heads of all even Professor Snape. Sirius's heart was broken when he finally saw Harry yell and try not to cry for him because he left him alone in the world once again. As he broke all the odd trinkets in Dumbledore's office with furry that his death had caused. He screamed for him that it was all his fault but Dumbledore wanted to take the blame for Sirius's unjust death. The new finale seen showed itself and it seemed to be his first day back with the Dursleys.

* * *

Harry's Perspective"Boy.......... Get into your room! NOW!!" yelled Uncle Vernon when they had arrived from the station. It seemed he didn't like the threat from the magical world of witches and wizards.  
  
"Yes sir," replied Harry without a second thought to the matter. He wanted to stay there anyway he thought with new found determination showing on his face.  
  
Harry reached his room wondering what the others were doing. Probably standing guard of him he thought bitterly and actually laughed a forced laugh out loud. He turned the familiar door knob and thought something seemed out of place his small room. Looking over it nothing appeared out of place but just eerie. The silence just seemed not to end. The old bed hadn't changed along with the old broken desk and they were all covered in dust. It seemed no one had entered or cleaned this room since he had left last summer suddenly. But that memory brought back those of Sirius and the summer that had been sort of forced to spend together.  
  
"No!! I can't think of him" said Harry forcibly.  
  
When he had tried to forget a bright light blinded him from the direction of his ratty old bed. When the light had subsided a girl who appeared to be 9 with blond curls down her backside. Her innocence seemed to show in her face with happiness that the saddest man couldn't help but smile when she smiled. As if on impulse Harry whipped out his wand to point it at the intruder but realized it was foolish to use a 9 year old.  
  
"Who are you?" said Harry perplexed at the newcomer as he lowered his wand.  
  
"My name is fate and I was sent here to give you a real early birthday present even though you won't receive it all till your birthday. "replied the girl calmly in a soft voice.  
  
"Yeh," said Harry not sure if he believed her but his curiosity wanted to know more about the new girl.  
  
"You have been dealt a difficult life full of danger and more grief a young man should face. We have, that is the forces of being, have decided to give you four gifts. The first is a Surprise big gift that will be seen in about a week or so. The second gift we give you is knowledge of all that you shall receive in minutes but we made it so you will know all except your first gift. The third is immortality for you and your soul mate that you know upon your birthday. Our last and finale gift is power to vanquish the dark and shed light to the world. Your last gift you will get gradually but in full upon the stroke of midnight on your birthday. You will feel searing pain and so will your soul mate to set and open the bond. I wish you luck and fortune don't waste your gifts!" and with that the girl vanished.  
  
Harry stared where the girl once stood. But he was interrupted when he was brought to the ground because of the new rush of knowledge and power. The pain was too intense it brought tears to his eyes but he refused to shed a tear.  
  
Harry felt himself slowly having feelings drift him back to reality and the dawn of knowledge filled him with the surprise of what he now knew he could do.  
  
"WOW!! "breathed Harry as the shock started to wear off of what had accrued in what seemed seconds. "I have to try if I can do all the things my head says I can." Muttered Harry under his breath. He stood up slowly regaining his balance to say forcibly..... ...  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa." Stated Harry not bothering with his wand and to his surprise the desk lifted itself. "WOW" was once again all Harry could manage to say.  
  
"Okay I'm an animagus I think. Soo.......... wait I'm not just one I can be anything but I didn't think that was possible." Said Harry as if an after thought. "Here goes nothing I guess."  
  
Harry concentrated on his main form curiosity struck him wondering what he could be and he slowly opened his eyes to see himself in his wardrobe mirror.  
  
Before him stood a beautiful sight of a black phoenix with a white pattern of lightning bolts. They brightly glittered as the day's last light shown on them showing the beauty that he never dreamed off. Just then the order was thrown speechlessly from the pensive making them all resurface into their reality. They were all gaping at each other until the beautiful sound of two phoenixes trilling reached their ears and they all turned to see a funny sight of Harry talking to Fawkes. They all watched as Fawkes and Harry seemed to be arguing some little fact like old friends.  
  
Suddenly Harry seemed to take notice to the others and replied.......  
  
"Fawkes was just telling me that Professor Dumbledore should not try to act surprised by the current events because he said you were suspicious of me since you arrived. Also he would like to inform Professor Snape that he really needs to wash his hair if he ever wants to come here again in Fawkes presences."  
  
At this comment everyone began to laugh the silence away and Snape turned to leave with a scowl upon his face but someone stopped him when the door would not budge.  
  
"Albus you fool, let me out," stated Snape trying not to kill everyone in the room but his glare almost could do that alone.  
  
"I assure you I am not doing anything to stop you." Said Dumbledore trying not to smile at the scene before him.  
  
"Who else could it be!!!" yelled Snape seeing no one with their wand drawn. At this everyone was trying not to laugh but Harry suddenly started to laugh and say "I couldn't help but trap you and you need to know what I have to tell you all."  
  
Snape slumped down in the chair closes to him obviously not wishing to be there.  
  
"You know I think I like the forces of beings first gift the best." Said Harry trying to once again break the silence.  
  
"Um Harry I know you got new powers but what can you..." started Hermione  
  
"Well I don't exactly know what I can do actionally. I know I can read minds, I'm a multiple animagus, do wandless magic, speak any language, and more that I won't know till my birthday. This reminds me I need someone to watch me on my birthday in a couple of weeks so I don't try to kill myself because of the pain that I'm told is involved. Any volunteers?"  
  
Almost everyone seemed to regain their voice at once. "You mother and I will."  
  
"I will" came from all the Weasleys and Hermione and Sirius and Lupin said, "You can't lose us that easily"

* * *

Note It's SUMMER!!!!!!!!! I can write more so I need you all to read and Review!!!!! 


	6. Sweet Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone for that matter in my story but I can control them (Which can be fun and amusing)!!!!!  
  
Author Note I hope you all are having a great summer!!! I am I know that which is great!! So I would like to thank all my great readers out there! I hope you liked my last chapter and you enjoy this one too!!! Please Enjoy and Review!!! PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Sweet Revenge  
  
The rest of the day after the "little" meeting in Dumbledore's office that proved to be quiet informative to everyone but Harry. Dumbledore had found out the reasons to Harry's new aura and Harry had found out why Dumbledore had left in such a hurry to even notice him the other day. The large group of Harry, Ron, Hermione, James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Ginny, Fred, and George sat around the fire of the Gryffindor common room finishing up the arrangements of Plan Abnormal Dursleys. Which proved to be hilarious and they couldn't wait till they could put the awesome plan into action tomorrow morning.  
  
"Okay now that is all done we need to plan our prank for our "dear old favorite Potion teacher" that we all love soo much Mr. Prongs!" said Sirius looking as if Christmas had arrived much earlier then usual.  
  
"Yes I believe that is next in our agenda dear old Padfoot" replied James with he smile growing bigger at the thought.  
  
"Wait did you say....." started Fred  
  
"Prongs..." continued George  
  
"And Padfoot...." Started Fred again in hope of meeting their idols.  
  
"The Marauders?" finished George their eyes getting bigger at the prospect of meeting the men they had come to worship since they had received the map from Filch their first year as innocent angels who seemed to "accidentally" came across it in Filches office.  
  
James, Sirius, and Lupin looked among themselves astounded that their name lived up to them. They also thought that they would be worshiped and they all remembered when James and Sirius proclaimed their names would become legend to future students to come. How they had pranked even the smartest of wizards and witches alike.  
  
"Mister Prongs, Mister Padfoot, and Mister Moony at your service." They said together as though they had done this many times and bowed to their now audience. Fred and George seemed to gape at them for a couple of seconds before getting on their knees and praising them for their greatness. The marauders seemed to enjoy the sight that was before them and wished it wouldn't stop and they could be rulers of the joke world.  
  
Everyone in the room was trying real hard not to laugh at the sight that lay before them until.........  
  
Ginny said quit bluntly, "Not to burst your bubble or anything Laugh but weren't you listening or watching in the pensive to Harry's memories Laugh because that came up a couple of times! I mean it was a major part in his 3rd year at Hogwarts."  
  
"Well Gred and I thought that got a teensy bit boring watching Harry's life and all." Started George starting to make their lack of thinking seem logical.  
  
"No offense to Harry of course but his life is soo fascinating.........." replied Fred sarcastically.  
  
"And we did get some amazing ideas for some new products........." continued George thinking aloud really to the others it seemed.  
  
"But we can't be expected not to fall asleep in a 10 hour show....." took of Fred trying to justify why the two had fallen asleep.  
  
"Anyway we were distracted by other details in your life during your 3rd and 4th year." Said George his smile growing.  
  
"Something to do with our ever growing blackmail stack that will come into play in days and months to come." Finished Fred at the last words they both seemed not to want to show anymore of their secrets to their trade.  
  
"Well I guess our reputation holds up to us all these years," said Moony trying not to laugh at the two enthusiastic boys before them, "And now look what you two idiots did!! Now we'll have two stalkers, which I'm not going to name, following us all this year. That is if Molly makes them finish their last year here, which I believe she will. So I guess we are doomed to the two being there when we turn around each time."  
  
"Well, as we say the more the merrier. Anyways we need to start the new generation of the great marauders." said Padfoot starting to think for once in his life. James and Sirius grins grew larger at the thought of teaching the art of pranking (especially their good target "Professor Snape") but their new thoughts of fun were quickly snatched away from them as the shrill voice of Lily reached their ears and instantly they all realized James mistake of saying anything to do with James and Lily's son and the marauders in the same sentence.  
  
"No James and when I say no I mean no!! Under no circumstance I am letting you do that!! I'm not having our son be just like you!!" shouted Lily when she realized what they were going to do to her "precious" son and friends.  
  
"Aw.....................................But Lily we were just going to have some fun nothing else. Please we swear as the Marauders not to do anything too bad plus Harry's already an illegal animagus we just have to think of a name for him and his great friends here." Said James trying his best to convince his wife on his knees then whispering to the rest of the group, "Plus teach the others to be illegal animagus too of course, but lets not tell Lily dearest or anyone else as a matter a fact." Everyone tried not to laugh at the words James had just muttered but were quit happy about learning and having fun at the same time with their now favorite DADA teachers.  
  
"Well James I have made my mind up and I am allowing you to do this idea of yours but on the condition that they don't break the rules but from what I've heard that will happen anyway so I can't try to stop it. Plus you'd just do it behind my back if I said no anyway." Said Lily after a couple of minutes of thinking it over and everyone in the room looking at her anxiously waiting for her life or death by lack of fun decision.  
  
Lily then stood up and told them she'd be back in a few minutes as she said she needed to lie down a bit to think about what was to become of her son. Fred and George left soon after needing to go find the newest ingredient for their fabulous brand new best seller joke.  
  
Ron started talking excitedly about the possibilities of being an illegal animagus with Ginny and Hermione just started talking about all the work and reading they were all going to have to do to prepare for this type of advanced magic.  
  
Then a thought came to Harry and he decided now was the best time to voice his new discovery he had been wanting to say for some days now and thought the best way was to casually mention it. "Oh professor Lupin why don't you become an animagus too!! Come on you'll need it if you want to still be a "famous marauder"."  
  
"Harry I thought you understood it's impossible for a werewolf to become an animagus because a werewolf already transforms each month against his or hers own will. I am sure Professor Snape had mentioned it in his lovely lesson behind my back," Said Lupin sort of sad that he never could transform for the fun of it to be with his friends and still spiteful at Snape for reviling his secret in Harry's 3rd year.  
  
"Yeah but who said you were going to be a werewolf for longer then a month now." Said Harry trying not to laugh at the thought that was starting to dawn on their faces.  
  
"Harry........You mean you know how to cure me........I mean that's knowledge that has been lost for all time.............You better not to be joking or I'll strangle you......I mean can you really do that..." Moony just kept rambling on and on till he ran out of possibilities to think of.  
  
"Didn't you listen to what the little girl that came to me and gave me great gifts said that I'd get all knowledge? I mean that does mean all of it!! Oh but some bad news is I can't do it until my birthday passes because I need the power to create the gem to which the curse shall be taken from you."  
  
Padfoot and Prong just started jumping up and down singing at the possibilities like little school girls with juicy gossip leaving a dumbstruck Moony on the ground staring at Harry and the others in disbelief. Padfoot and Prongs started talking happily at the possibilities of all of them pranking Snape in their animagus forms and so much more. Harry and the rest decided to slip away to leave them to themselves so they all started walking to the kitchens to get some food because Ron said he was hungry after all the planning for the pranks. (Of course Ron is always hungry so it was just another lame excuse to eat)  
  
"That is great news but how do you do it." Said Hermione obviously sort of jealous of Harry's newfound intelligence.  
  
"Harry I think Hermione is jealous of you. She might need to watch her back for the top student in classes this year." Said Ron teasing Hermione like usual.  
  
Hermione then turned on Ron obviously mad at him and replied, "Oh you seemed to like my fantastic brain the first week of the holiday Ronald!" and then she stormed back to the common room in her frustration.  
  
"So Ron did something happen in the week I was gone?" Said Harry turning to Ron whose face was becoming brighter and brighter by the second and he decided not to have his mind probed and started to run to escape Harry's wrath remembering he knew all.  
  
"So I guess you guys will not be arguing much since you seem to have kicked it off this summer!!" yelled Harry as Ron as he turned the corner of the hall going after Hermione.  
  
Ginny started laughing at the sight that had just played out before the two. "So Ginny could you tell me if the two really are not too thick to notice their feelings for each other and someone asked the other out?" started Harry wondering if his suspensions were true.  
  
"Yeah, from what I got out of it Hermione asked Ron out but you probably could guess that because Ron is too thick and has no guts to ask anyone out." Started Ginny to answer Harry's question.  
  
"So since we are the only two left do you want to accompany me to the room of requirement?" said Harry looking at Ginny and realizing her for her not Ron's little sister.  
  
"Sure that sounds like fun!" said Ginny smiling at Harry seeing him finally as happy as she wished him to be forever. She had always loved Harry Potter but at first she loved him not for him. After all these years she finally loved him for who he really was but she thought he would never see her as Ginny just Ron's little sister. Ginny thought this as they slowly made their way to the room in silence. When they arrived Harry opened the door and they found a couch in front of a cozy roaring fire with hot coco and marshmallows. They both sat down and talked for hours about themselves and other matters drinking the hot coco and eating marshmallows enjoying each others company which they seemed to enjoy as the time past. Ginny soon fell asleep on Harry and Harry soon followed. The sight would melt the heart of anyone who would have came across the scene of the two on the couch sleeping so peacefully in each others arms.

* * *

Privet Drive was peaceful place and nothing seemed out of the ordinary if it did you would be a disgrace to the street. The sun was still not over the hills nearby so it was relatively still dark and no one seemed to stir. It was quiet especially in number 4 which nothing would never go wrong or seem odd to the residents. Harry had grown up there and there was no trace that two boys had lived there only one seemed to have. A group of strangers walked down the road to that particular house.  
  
"I hate this house. It looks too clean." Said Prongs to the others.  
  
"Yeah I was here once before and I hated the sight," continued Padfoot  
  
"Even though I'm not much of a prankster I can't wait to do this," finished Moony at the prospect of what mayhem they would soon be causing.  
  
"Same with me! My sister treated him horribly!" Lily said as she took off down the sidewalk to the house trying to hold down her rage.  
  
Meanwhile Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George had taken a portkey to Harry's old room to allow everyone to be in position. "Gosh Harry we really LOVE this place you were forced to call home," whispered Fred and George together.  
  
"Shut up you two!" said Harry listening for the snores of his relatives. "Okay it sounds clear so let's move out. You all remember your parts right." There was a mutter of rights as they moved silently out of the room.  
  
Soon all was in place for the magic to begin. They all took their seats in the dining room and Lily wanted to start making breakfast for all of them. "Uuuggg.......... Do they only have health food in this house?" "Remember mom dearest Dudley is on a diet still." "Aha" said Lily finding the only package of bacon and started putting it to use. Soon they were all seated and eating happily when three sets of screams hit their ears.  
  
"I think the party of 3 pigs has awakened by dear Feorge."  
  
"I agree my dear Gred. Shall we great them."  
  
A murmur of yes followed and they all stationed themselves in the hall and just when they had arrived there they heard the shout of, "FREAK WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO US?" "I don't know what you mean Uncle Vernon." yelled Harry back up the stairs. Soon you heard the rumbling of the house as Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley made their way down the stairs but the sight of them you could never had guessed it was them for a pig, rhino, and horse came out with abnormal colors. They all looked horrified at the sight of each other and made an effort for Harry but Lily and James steeped in the path of them to begin the conformation.  
  
"Why hello Petunia!! It's great to see you again?" Started Lily happy at the scene before her.  
  
"No you can't be here!! You're both...................................d.......e.........a.......d......." stuttered Petunia seeing the sight of her supposed dead sister and her husband.  
  
Uncle Vernon started turning purple at the sight and Dudley attempted to hind himself from the group of people.  
  
"We just thought we'd thank you for taking care of Harry by redecorating your house and we now will be leaving." Finished Lily giving one look at her sister and her family before exiting. Everyone soon followed the angry redhead and James said, "Your new appearance will wear off in about a week. Bye I don't think will see you anytime soon."  
  
With that the door was shut and they all disappeared and no one would have known they were there. The Dursley's house now had a new funky coat of paint inside and out that was impossible to remove or paint over. Their house inside appeared to be upside down and looked like it belonged to someone with horrible taste. A sign also appeared reading, "Home of the Dursleys the animal family". They got just what they deserved and what they were afraid of most. Too be anything but perfect and far from it in the eyes of the "normal".

* * *

Hey I hope you loved the chapter as it was the longest I ever wrote!! This chapter is in honor of the new Harry Potter movie which was the beast so far!! I recommend to all my readers to see it as soon as you can!!! Okay my next chapter will not be up for a while because I'm sort of going on vacation in 2 days so it will be awhile but hopefully not to long!!!  
  
Your Favorite author (well maybe not that's taken by J.K. Rowling),  
  
Vollypickle16 


	7. Soul mate and Pranks

Disclaimer I don't own the characters and world of magic that the brilliant J.K. Rowling created as of right now but I hope to one day to control the world and all in it including Harry Potter and his friends in the wonderful world of magic that still remains to be hidden.  
  
Author Note I got this out as soon as possible and I hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took so long but Volleyball camp started Monday and working at my dad's store did too and I'm mad at my dad for talking about me behind my back so I don't want to work anymore but my mom is making me to see how "the real world" is. Okay so here's the deal I need 66 reviews for me to update so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S. Hope you can meet my new standard!!

* * *

Soul mate and Pranks  
  
Harry and the group arrived at Hogwarts once again after the brilliantly fun, prank was done. They were all laughing at the abnormally huge Dursley's stupidity and them not willing to accept things as they come in life. They would rather yell at each other till the world ended in a great red ball of fire then say that the abnormal exits and once lived in their normal perfect house in Surrey.  
  
Once that was done Prongs told them to meet in the common room for something important at 8 o' clock and he went to have fun with Moony, Padfoot, and Lily to catch up and all. (Also Padfoot muttered something about last minute plans for Snape which Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George were looking forward to seeing this morning.)  
  
Hermione and Ron decided the time was right to tell Harry and Ginny their secret of the week so they left to the room of requirement that was one of the best and secretive room the school ever had made. Ron then told them to sit down and Harry thought, "They were going to announce the obvious secret relationship, finally!" Then he noticed they where holding each others hands comfortably and not arguing as much as they usually do in the course of a normal morning with each other.  
  
"Well Hermione and I have called you two here to announce that we have but aside our differences and realized how much we care for each other." Said Ron smiling, obviously the two had worked out what to say and Hermione had done the wording due to the formal chose of words. "I hope you aren't mad at us!" said Hermione thinking of Harry going to feel like the third wheel in the group with them dating.  
  
"No Hermione, I'm very happy for you two and I also believe I won the bet Ginny." Said Harry holding out his hand for the payment that Ginny owed him and Ginny looked sad at the thought of what she could have done with that money.  
  
"What are you two doing?" said Ron staring in disbelief at Harry and Ginny who had made such a bet.  
  
"Isn't it obvious Ron they where going behind our back to make bets on our love life!!" said Hermione outraged at her two friends  
  
"Now Hermione you know it's not like that," said Harry trying to explain their actions to the pair but they both looked like they could kill with their looks alone like Snape had done so many time "Lets go to breakfast. I heard the old Marauders our doing something!" said Ginny excitedly, thinking it was a good idea to change the subject at hand noticing the scary looks on their faces.  
  
"Sure" said Ron at the thought of food to fill his always empty stomach, he began toward the great hall holding Hermione's hand to move her alone leaving Harry and Ginny once again behind them together.  
  
"You know I think they like leaving us together," said Ginny noticing this was the second time the two had been left together in the last two days.  
  
"Yeah do you think they are subconsciously saying something?" Said Harry not thinking then blushing when he realized what he had just escaped his big mouth.  
  
Ginny sat there wondering if Harry had the same feelings as she did but she quickly pushed it out of her mind when she realized in some weeks time Harry would know his soul mate so it would be useless to go after him on that comment. Last night it seemed like magic to her to sit with Harry by the fireplace and just talk to their hearts content on whatever was on their minds. They seemed to connect like they were meant to be together forever but Ginny thought it must have been just her imagination and Harry would never look at her any other way then just friends and Ron's little sister, the one who put her self into utter embarrassment when she first met Harry Potter.  
  
Harry was thinking along the same lines as Ginny and how he would have gladly kissed Ginny in the light of the fire last night but he thought she had moved on and they couldn't be anything but friends anymore. Plus she was Ron's little sister and he didn't appreciate being beat by the whole clan of Weasley brothers of hers. The silence was uncomfortable and unnerving and Ginny decided to break it by suggesting going to the great hall before those two worried or they missed the great prank they thought would come so they made their way down to the hall in silence together. Once they arrived they took seats by the two love birds.  
  
They had just sat down and Harry started to wonder where everyone was at the moment, he noticed the teachers and Dumbledore at the high table but where were the Marauders? Just as he finished that thought the Marauders plus Lily walked in and sat down next to them. James and Sirius told them in hushed tones "to wait for the girly like scream and act innocent and all."  
  
They all soon where putting food on their plates and enjoying some light conversation when just as Ron mentioned some more Quidditch tactics the voice of Snappie reached their ears, "BLACK,............POTTER,............LUPIN..............WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?..............I AM GOING TO KILL YOU THREE THIS SECOND....." But that was all they heard because Snape had entered in his entire glory of evil and wickedness not looking like himself and everyone burst out laughing at the sight before them and McGonagall even had a hard time from laughing.  
  
Snape was wearing the beautiful, old dress that Neville had placed the boggart Snape in that day in DADA with Professor Lupin that made the class laugh for weeks but that only seemed the start of it. He was soaking wet with bubbles appearing on his hair with a bright neon pink sign above his greasy head that said, "Wash the hair of the greasy asshole." Not only that but the heard a clatter behind him to find lots of bottles of shampoo and conditioner following him obviously the three Marauders thought of the possibilities of their first prank together again.  
  
"POTTER................ WHAT DID YOU AND YOUR OTHER PAIR OF FRIENDS DO....................... NOW HOW DO I REMOVE IT BEFORE I CURSE THE THREE OF YOU TO OBLIVION!!!!........................" it looked as Snape had finally lost his sanity, at least what was left of it (Which isn't saying much!), they all seemed to think as Snape rambled on at the possibilities that could befall them all if they didn't remove all of this spell work at once.  
  
James simply replied, "Can't do it!"  
  
"Impossible!" continued Padfoot as the look of revenge came over his face as Moony finished it of calmly with, "It won't come of for 48 hours."  
  
"WHY YOU... YOU ...... YOU...." But he never finished the sentence because Dumbledore stood up looking like 20 years had disappeared from his continence to say coolly "Severus I believe they did it in pure excitement to be together once again so I won't punish either of you but please reframe from this display in the school year. So Severus no lasting harm." Trying not to smile as he said this but Snape say this as favoritism once again in his life, so he stormed out the hall as they all burst out laughing again.  
  
"That my dear Prongs was the best prank we have ever preformed on our dear friend" burst out Padfoot after Snape had made his great entrance and disappearance. Harry realized it seemed Sirius was truly happy after all the heart ship that came into his once perfect life of the four Marauders and pranks.

* * *

The weeks that followed the prank were quite silent and full of fun. Ron and Hermione seemed to get along more since they had become boyfriend and girlfriend but had yet to tell anyone but Harry and Ginny. Along the same lines, Harry and Ginny seemed to become closer and closer as the weeks went by but nothing had happened both to their disappointments. Harry had stated to bond more with his parents and grew to love them more and more and wondered if he could not ever live without them again. Animagus training had started for Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny so they could become the new Marauders. So far they had all found out their forms but it seemed they had all agreed not to tell Harry until they could all transform properly but Harry didn't think it should be long until then because as Prongs said, "They are smarter then us Moony!! I t took us a whole year to do that!!" pointing out the fur and feathers growing on each of them.  
  
Weeks went by and soon it was the night before Harry's 16th birthday. Harry had fallen asleep due to exhaustion at around 9 o' clock and it was 11:55 and everyone (which is Dumbledore, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny) was sitting around Harry, who was on the couch in the common room, waiting anxiously for the stroke of midnight.  
  
"God, I hate waiting," said Hermione all of a sudden to break the silence.  
  
"I know Hermione I can't believe this is talking so long," said Ginny giving a look at Harry who looked to be sleeping peacefully. "God he looks absolutely gorgeous" thought Ginny as she stood their looking at Harry.  
  
Lily had noticed Ginny staring at Harry like she always did and wondered if she would be the one right for her son. She had noticed them talking and close they had become in the last few weeks. She hoped that whomever her son loved she would return the love and live a happy life together.  
  
All of a sudden Dumbledore spoke for the first time in an hour and a half as he was pulling out his wand, "We have 15 seconds and I am quite anxious to see what happens so I'll count down the last 5 seconds so we are ready if anything dangerous happens."  
  
Nobody heard of Dumbledore being anxious before so they didn't know how to react at the words and they began to worry at his actions but then Dumbledore pulled out some muggle sweets to suck on and they all realized how silly they were being. "Nothing would happen to Harry." They all thought firmly.  
  
5............................. "I'm hungry," thought Sirius  
  
4.............................. "You can do this Harry" thought Hermione  
  
3.............................. "You need to live through this so we can have our rematch son," thought James.  
  
2.............................. "He better live threw this or I'll kill him" thought Lily showing her feisty redhead attitude.  
  
1.............................. "I love you Harry" whispered Ginny a tear forming in her eye of the thought of losing him.  
  
A silver light surrounded Harry that lifted him some inches off the couch and it was noticeable to everyone he was in pain but the light was so beautiful that no one knew how to react. It was so memorizing that life seemed to stand still. Seconds seemed to pass like minutes and the light seemed to reach another level and then Ginny heard a ring go though her head that was earsplitting and she collapsed with a blinding pain that overcame her. Now she too was glowing a gold color and rising a couple of inched above the ground next to Harry.  
  
"Ginny" yelled Ron in shock wondering what was happening to his favorite and only, younger sister.  
  
"I knew this might happen." said Dumbledore looking at the surprised faces around the room of those two being meant to be together.

* * *

  
  
Hey its me again and I would like to thank my reviewers and say this wasn't easy to write and I hope you like it. I hope to write before I leave this weekend and to start thinking of a new story. Also if you have any ideas I would like to hear them. volleypickle16 


	8. Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and company but I will!! I WILL!! (She yells as they take volleypickle16 away to jail to await trial)

* * *

Author Note: Hey it's me!! Volleyball camp is done finally so I'm happy about that (but I will miss it till August) but I still have to work at the store and then band will start up again!! I will be starting a new story about the end of August so I have started writing it!! I hope you REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I need 88 reviews for me to write more!!

* * *

KEY  
  
'mind speech'

_Snake talk_

Romance  
  
The room was white and sterile (too clean I'd say! I hate all white rooms! It just seems to clean and that are trying to say you can't see anything related to the real world in a hospital.). A nurse, by the name of Madam Pomfrey, was cleaning up some things quickly and muttering insanely, "I should give the Potter family their own bed so they always have somewhere to lie! That's what I'll propose at the next staff meeting!! Yes that's what I'll do" She bustled out of the room not knowing one of her two patients was starting to gain conscience slowly as the rays of the sun rose hit their face.  
  
Harry's head was throbbing with a pain that was head splitting. He sat up trying to remember what had happened to land him in the, oh so great hospital wing at Hogwarts before school even started this year. Suddenly his mind replayed everything that happened like tape rewinding in the VCR............... GINNY........... she kept coming to his mind over and over to show the significance of the truth of the fates that can't be cheated even it you may try to run and hide you'll never escape it.  
  
Harry realized Ginny would be the perfect one for him and to him it seemed to be perfect he knew weeks ago that he loved Ginny but couldn't begin to ask her out. So this all happening might be an excellent idea. Sure he could face the evilest villain who ever came to the earth but couldn't even begin to form the words to ask Ginny out.  
  
Harry glanced around the room and noticed Ginny sleeping in the bed beside him. She looked so beautiful in the mornings light with her long red hair on the white pillows. "WOW she looks beautiful....." thought Harry stunned and couldn't think of any more words to begin to describe how beautiful she was in his eyes but then she began to stir ever so slightly.  
  
Her eyes opened and began to take in the surrounding around which included Harry. Her eyes seemed to stop on Harry remembering what had happened and wishing he would now love her like she always loved him.  
  
"Hey Gin you feeling alright?" asked Harry staring at Ginny not wanting to look away from her anytime soon.  
  
"Um yes, I'm ok." Said Ginny noting to herself that this was a dream come true. Sure they had grown close in the last few weeks but not much had happened between them except growing closer.  
  
"Um Gin I'm not that good at being romantically or anything but I have loved you forever but only realized it when you risked your neck for me in the Department of Mysteries. I have wanted to ask you out all summer. When we are together I feel like I never want to leave you. So basically I'm trying to say will you go out with me?" said Harry quickly but Ginny was able to understand him miraculously.  
  
"Yes Harry." Said Ginny throwing herself at Harry, in the other bed, to embrace him and in her hurry she kissed Harry.  
  
Harry looked surprised by her reaction but soon forgot it when he kissed Ginny back like he had been wanting to for weeks. They had been together for seconds but they thought it would last for an eternity but they were soon interrupted by the loud voices coming from behind the door. The group seemed to break the door as they burst in pushing Madam Pomfrey with them.  
  
"I'm his MOTHER, LET ME IN THERE!" screamed Lily frustrated that she couldn't see her son, her ONLY son as she had yelled before she entered.  
  
"I'm his FATHER, let ME IN TOO!" yelled James pushing past the witch that wanted to stand in their way.  
  
"Not all of you can go IN! They need to rest!!!" said Pomfrey trying to keep them from going past the entry area.  
  
"Well that's our daughter." Said Mr. and Mrs. Weasley pushing past her following James and Lily who were just past the door.  
  
That's my Godson!" said Sirius pushing past her not giving it a second thought of how rude they were being this early in the morning. "I'm with them" said Lupin not thinking of a better explanation at the moment to how he was related to them. "That's our sister and our friend." Said a bunch of red heads and Hermione following the now large group of people that where here for two people whom they loved with all their hearts.  
  
They all reached the beds that held the two and stopped staring at the two in Harry's bed together. They were shocked to see One they were awake. Two they were in the same bed together right next to each other and finally they looked like they were meant for each other.  
  
"Prongs he's better then you. He already has a girl in his bed on his 16th birthday." Said Padfoot trying to keep a strait face. At those words both Ginny and Harry turned red.  
  
They weren't able to say anything more because Dumbledore decided to make his appearance at that moment. (Isn't it creepy how Dumbledore seems to just pop up in the books usually unnoticed?) "Good to see you two awake." Said Dumbledore calmly like always. "I've come to talk to both of your parents and then you so if James, Lily, Molly, and Arthur would follow me please."  
  
They left calmly wondering what Dumbledore had to say them leaving Harry and Ginny with the others which the Weasleys boys looked as though they might kill if Ginny and Hermione weren't there. None of them seemed like they could say anything without hurting someone.  
  
'Hey Gin'  
  
'Harry...... Is that you?'  
  
'Yeah we can talk telepathically because of our bond and I can do it even if we weren't bonded.'  
  
'So does that mean we can't keep secrets from each other if one wants to pry?'  
  
'Yeh we can't keep secrets from each other but why would I like to keep them from you?"  
  
'Yeh I guess so'  
  
"Um Gin why do I have a feeling your five brothers are going to kill me any second?'  
  
'Well they are a bit overprotective you could say of their little sister but they will get over it I hope. Anyway you can't say you are defenseless Mr. Superman!'  
  
'Yeh well you aren't either Miss Weasley.'  
  
'What are you saying Mr. Potter.' Replied Ginny, a smile growing over her red lips. Her brothers and Hermione kept still with Hermione starting to go of the newest book she had read to keep the calm.  
  
'Well you got some powers too Miss Superwoman.'  
  
'Did I, now? And what may those be?'  
  
'Well you are automatically an animagus which are three animals surprisingly. I know you were working at it but hadn't discovered your animals yet so now you know your forms and how to transform. The first is a phoenix like me but a fiery red one. Two you are a panther and third you are a wolf. Which surprisingly those are my favorite three forms!'  
  
'Wow I can do that but what else?'  
  
'Well you have grown very strong and given some knowledge. You can also read people's minds and see some of the future. I don't know all what you can do but that's the fun in this. To discover what you can do.'  
  
'Yeah............ Um Harry I was thinking the way my brothers are looking at you I think we should leave as soon as we can.'  
  
'Yeah I think we should how about we try your phoenix form then we can try the others once we get down on the grounds.'  
  
'Yeah I think that is a great idea looking at her brothers and Hermione going on and on about some book.  
  
'Okay on three and you should get it.'  
  
'Okay'  
  
'One........Two........THREE!" and with that Ginny changed into a bright red phoenix and Harry into his black one with white lightning bolts on him and they made a break to the grounds.  
  
They made it into the sky with Ron and the other yelling at the two to come back at this instant. Flying was always great for Harry but this seemed to be his favorite with Ginny in her form and him in his together for the first time.  
  
'Hey Harry lets land and then I can try my other forms so we can run from my brother that are to probably be here soon.' Ginny sent to Harry as they reached the Quidditch pitch.  
  
'Yeah.' So they landed on the green pitch to change and start to explore the grounds.  
  
"So what would my lady like to try next a wolf or maybe the panther?" said Harry bowing to Ginny.  
  
"Well the lady thinks that we should do the panther to spy on them and then maul her brothers off her boyfriend." "As you wish," said Harry turning into a panther and Ginny did so a second after.  
  
'So do you think we should pick my brothers off one by one from the group and make them worry?'  
  
'That sounds like fun actually.'  
  
'Yeah we wouldn't want them killing you my dear' stated Ginny runny off in the direction of the voices followed by Harry.  
  
"We saw them go this way." Said Ron followed by all the Weasleys (except Percy), the Potters, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, and lastly Hermione.  
  
"Why did they fly off in the first place?" said James frustrated at the fact his son had fled with a girl on his birthday.  
  
"I don't know," said Ron and the other Weasley boys muttering to the adults.  
  
"You don't know Ronald Weasley! You Don't KNOW!" yelled Hermione exasperated, "You all look like you were going to kill those two especially Harry! The one who is practically your brother!"  
  
They all seemed to look ashamed at their behavior and the adults all looked outraged.  
  
"Well lets all split up!" said Mrs. Weasley thinking of finding her baby girl so they could all talk this out rationally.  
  
"Ok" mumbled everyone spreading out looking for the two.  
  
"Well I think George it has come time to part."  
  
"Yes dear Fred I think it is. Parting is such sweet sorrow." And with that they did their fake sobs and parted their ways.  
  
'Harry I think Ron should be the first of our prey.'  
  
'Yes I think dear it should be him.'

* * *

Okay well I hope you liked the Chapter an that you will like the next which will be out tomorrow or Sunday so you don't have to wait to what will befall the Weasleys and the others. The next chapter will be called The Hunt!! I hope you review!! 


	9. The Hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I wished I did!! If I did I could be richer then the Queen of England and have two years to write a story!!! I mean how long does it take!! Most authors can do it in a year but no she doubles it!!

* * *

Author note: Hey I loved your reviews and I hope you continue reviewing!! Ok I need to reach the big 100 to continue but if you don't I'll just be depressed and not write as fast!! I hope to update next week but my dad has a shipment of 800 boxes coming in so I have to work a lot more next week. Also I start Band in a week and Volleyball the week after and then finally school!! I'm going to cry!! Summers are so short. Sorry its two days late but I was trying to make it long and I was having trouble thinking it out.

* * *

KEY  
  
'Mind speech'  
  
Snake talk  
  
The Hunt  
  
Ron was looking round the bushes for Ginny and Harry. He so wanted to punch Harry in the face. He wasn't good enough for Harry; nobody was good enough for his little sister Ginny. Unknown to Ron two panthers, one with bright green eyes and another with fiery red ones, were sneaking up behind him as he bent down into the tall bushes by the forbidden forest.  
  
'Let's get him Harry.'  
  
'Yeah but what do you want to do to all of them.'  
  
'Well I think we should attack them one by one and them wandlessly blind fold them and tie them to a tree Mr. Potter.'  
  
'I think that's an excellent idea Miss Weasley,' replied Harry sneaking closer to Ron and changing into the worst possible creature for Ron.  
  
Ron snapped up when he heard a twig snap behind him he turned around slowly hopping with all his heart it was someone not a something. Horror filled his eyes as he say a panther and his worst fear, a menacing big spider with green eyes and big pinches to hold a human in.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ron gave out an earsplitting girly scream and the others panicked at the sound. They all ran as fast as they could to the place where Ron once stood to only find a piece of cloth from Ron's pants on the ground with what appeared to be blood on it. "What happened to my baby?" cried Mrs. Weasley sinking to the ground with Mr. Weasley trying to comfort his frantic wife.  
  
"What do you think got.....h...i...m?" said Hermione trying to remain calm as she could and not give out her and Ron were seeing each other.  
  
"I don't know Miss. Granger. I don't know." Said Albus Dumbledore with an all knowing twinkle in his crystal clear blue eyes to show he was amused with the situation  
  
"I think we better split into twos or threes so no more of us can disappear. We need to find Harry, Ginny, and Ron as fast as we can before someone gets hurt," said Lily as calmly as she could.  
  
So they split into pairs of.......  
  
Dumbledore, ("I can be by myself")  
  
Charlie/Bill,  
  
Molly/ Arthur,  
  
Sirius/ James /Remus- (to keep them under control)  
  
Fred /George,  
  
and  
  
Lily/Hermione.

* * *

'Harry that was great the reaction from the others but I think Dumbledore knows something.'  
  
'Yeah I know what you mean. I feel like he knows everything before it happens and it still gives me the creeps.'  
  
'You think Ron was really scared.'  
  
'Yeh I haven't seen him like that since the 2nd year and the forest full of spiders.'  
  
'Yeah I saw that in the pensive and he look petrified to death.'  
  
'So Gin which pair we attack first?' said Harry watching the groups spread out.  
  
'I think we should get the two twin brothers who play jokes on me so much.'  
  
'Yeah, um Gin you stay as the panther but what do you think those two would fear the most, as in an animal?'  
  
'Well this is going to sound weird but it's a......................................."  
  
'You can't be serious.'  
  
'Oh but I am Mr. Potter.'

* * *

"Fred, do you think anything happened to them?" George asked as they began looking starting to feel and look worried.  
  
"Dear George I don't know but after thinking about it we were pretty stupid about Harry and Ginny being meant to be together. I mean he did give us that money."  
  
"And he loves Ginny."  
  
"Also Ginny is old enough to make her own decisions." Just as Fred said this, the air got eerie and scary for the normal morning sunshine.  
  
"Um Fred, what's that?" said George pointing to the spot behind a nearby tree as the brush below the tree began to move.  
  
Sudden the bushes stopped moving and out stepped a............................. it's so horrible to even think of.........................................................................................how could it be.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............A.................................................................................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ....................................................................................................................... ..................................DUCK!!!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" yelled Fred and George with pure terror in their eyes. The old almost forgotten memory seemed to flash in both their heads.

* * *

FLASHBACK  
  
Fred and George where about seven years old and they had pulled one of the best pranks of their young lives. They had told Bill that Charlie had wanted to see him outside by the big old oak tree. First Bill realized that Charlie wasn't there so he sat down to wait thinking about why Charlie would want to meet him at their favorite spot growing up this evening when they'd see each other a supper anyway. Then Bill felt a tingle on the top of his head. He had finally convinced his mom to let him have his hair below his ears. He reached up to put his hand through his hair but when he touched his head he wanted to scream. There was absolutely nothing there, nothing at all. He was bald but that was not all he could smell paint on his head.  
  
Bill got up as quickly as he could manage and bolted more the bathroom to see what had happened. One look in the mirror and he screamed so laud the neighbors could hear the turmoil. His hair was gone and in its place stood "Fred and George are the best pranksters," in bright neon pink with a small inscription below saying, "Watch out Hogwarts," in a neon purple color.  
  
"Fred, George you better watch out yourselves." Said Bill already thinking of revenge and a way to fix his hair.  
  
Later that night the twins had seen Bill and couldn't help but laugh their heads off. Soon they were told off by their mother and told to take a bath and go to sleep without supper that night. They had just got into the tub with the big pink bubbles, a toy boat, and a yellow muggle toy duck. Their father always had a fascination with the little rubber duck with wondering its purpose. They had begun enjoying the bath talking and joking carefree like little kids when the duck quacked.  
  
"Fred did that toy duck just quack?" asked George starting to get scarred.  
  
"I think so George." Said Fred as it sprouted real feathers. "It's come to life." Then the duck started to attack them and well they swore never to come face to face with a duck ever again or do anything to Bill's hair again.  
  
End Flashback

* * *

Ginny then changed back to her normal self to quickly blind fold them and silence their screaming behind them wandlessly. Harry than changed back and made sure they couldn't move or hear them.  
  
"You know Gin I never ever want to be a duck again." At these words they both started to laugh till they heard voices nearing them again so they went back into the wood with the two so they could join Ron in the forest around a tree but before they left Ginny grabbed some of their prank products out of Fred's pants to lay on the ground so the others would know he was there. Just as they had disappeared into the woods the groups all came in Dumbledore bringing up the rear.  
  
"I heard Fred and George scream," said Mrs. Weasley wondering what was happening to all her children. "Why did I have to yell at them before we split up?"  
  
"We have to find them quick and we have no clues to what could be doing this." Said Lupin logically as Hermione bent down to grab the pranks supplies on the ground.  
  
"Yeah I agree we better move fast!" said Hermione getting more and more worried for her boyfriend. So they split into their groups once again.  
  
'Hey Gin why don't we change into our wolf form to get the last two of your brothers.'  
  
'Yeah I want to try that form Harry.' Said Ginny mentally before changing into a white wolf. Harry soon changed and went in the direction of the two remaining brothers.  
  
Harry and Ginny did the same to the brothers and took them back to the woods to sit with the others so that they could all talk like one big happy family but they would be tied to a tree.  
  
'You Okay Gin?" Said Harry brushing Ginny's stray hairs behind her ear.  
  
'Yeh I just thought of the perfect way they can get out without us letting them out."  
  
'Do tell.'  
  
'Well it's a spell where they only can get free if they don't want to harm the caster.'  
  
'Sounds like the perfect one and I'll be the one to cast it.' Thought Harry kissing Ginny for the best idea ever.  
  
Harry then cast the spell along with some silencing charms around the area and a boundary line so creatures couldn't enter. Ginny then proceeded with the plan by awakening her brothers and taking their blindfolds off. (They still had their silencing spells on so they couldn't talk.) Immediately they began to protest to the bounds on the tree but soon stopped when two panthers sat in front of them. They stared at them in horror wondering if the animals were protesting since they were all attacked by animals. (I picture funny animals with signs going around in circles for their beliefs.)  
  
'You ready Gin.'  
  
'Ready as I'll ever be.'  
  
'ok' said Harry as they changed back to their human form.  
  
"Why hello dear brothers! Nice day isn't it." Said Ginny pacing around the as Harry just sat and watched scared at what she might yell in her anger as her tamper rose. "I already know that but I think you'd say it was nice till you found out I found the love of my life. You know Ron you should have noticed at the least. I mean who did you think Harry was with when you were with Hermione in the closet." At that everyone turned to Ron with looks of "You're going out with Hermione finally."  
  
Finally Harry spook up, "You know Ginny, I don't think I ever want to get you angry."  
  
'Yeah I suppose I get angry easily like my mum."  
  
'Yeah but I think it's just a redhead thing because from what I've heard that's what my mum is like when you get her angry.'  
  
'Yeah she blew up at James once already.'  
  
'think we should go find the rest but first tell them how they can get out'  
  
'Yeah'  
  
"Okay well Ginny and I talked it over and we thought of the best solution. We will allow your ability to speak back once we leave but there is only one way out of here."  
  
"Yes the only way out is to truly be happy for Harry and me and not want to cause harm to Harry."  
  
"So we hope to see you sometime tonight. Oh and you might need this if you all are stubborn as Ron is." Said Harry and with a wave of a hand some food appeared at each of their feet.  
  
"Have fun." Said Ginny removing the spells and leaving the boundary lines kissing Harry on the way out.

* * *

The group had all went to were Bill and Charlie once stood not wanting to split up once again. They were all discussing their next move when the bushes began to move near the forest.  
  
"The creature is coming nearer." Said Remus.  
  
"This is just like all the movies, where one by one they disappear till only one is left." Said Sirius looking frantic.  
  
"When did the Sirius Black see a muggle horror film?" asked James.  
  
"Well someone wouldn't spend time with Lily when he was told he was going to be a father and got himself dragged to one. CoughJamesCough." Said Sirius as he tried not to laugh.  
  
"I was always wondering why Lily let you be Harry's godfather." Said Remus looking between the group.  
  
Just then there eyes went back to the brush as Harry and Ginny stepped out.  
  
"Oh thank goodness you two are okay?" said Mrs. Weasley looking in between the two that were holding hands.  
  
"Um Harry, Ginny what did you do to them?" said Hermione, "I hope you didn't hurt them.  
  
"No, we didn't hurt them Hermione" chorused the two as the others looked at them expectantly.  
  
'Do you think we should tell them Harry?'  
  
'Yeh but what should we tell them.'  
  
"Well I don't know.'  
  
'We probably tell them about your brothers.'  
  
'Yeah and my animagus forms.'  
  
'Yeah but we shouldn't tell them about the wolf you.'  
  
'Yeah we'll keep it a secret to spy with and to get out'  
  
'Now why would we need to that Miss Weasley?'  
  
'Well you know what I mean and I think we are scaring them by not answering their expectant glares.' They were interrupted in their fun when Dumbledore said smiling, "It looks like they can talk telepathically."  
  
"WHAT?" said everyone at this new development.  
  
"Well you remembering I mentioned the bond well it turns out Gin got some of my powers too."  
  
"Yeah like my animagus forms, the tele. thing, wandless magic, that kind of thing." Said Ginny not wanting the attention.  
  
"Ginny what did you do to your brothers?" said Mrs. Weasley wondering where her boys where.  
  
"Well they wanted to kill Harry in the hospital wing....................and well............................."  
  
"We tied them to a tree in the forest."  
  
"But they could be hurt by something." Said Mr. Weasley trying to make them see how wrong there actions were.  
  
"Well nothing can get in the boundary and they can't get out till they figure out to be happy for Harry and me and not want to kill Harry anymore."  
  
"Which reminds me we are taking bets on who will be out her the longest. So I will start and say Ron will be the last out of there while Fred and George will be the first."  
  
"I'm with Harry on that bet." Said Ginny.  
  
"So am I. I mean Ron is the most stubborn boyfriend ever."  
  
"Boyfriend!!" yelled Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Um yeah Ron asked me out a month ago."  
  
"How about we all go in and finish the betting and have some fun." Said Harry trying to divert the attention away from Hermione.  
  
Somewhere in the forest....  
  
"Ginny, Harry come BACK!!!!!"

* * *

Hey we have a big load coming all this week so I won't have much time to write and today is my dear sister's birthday so I will be doing that. Well I know I haven't made a thank you list yet so I would like to thank.............  
  
Cindy Snowflake  
  
Kyzara  
  
Wytil  
  
Eric2  
  
blahblah104  
  
Jennifer  
  
Foxy88  
  
athenakitty  
  
Nathalie  
  
madderthanyou  
  
dishantpandya  
  
hermoine21  
  
ettedanreb  
  
Rondawg  
  
Potterfamily21  
  
jeangab057  
  
COBRA  
  
Silver-Entrantress-Elf  
  
vache  
  
krissy   
  
Rhiane Raine  
  
sunnysparkles  
  
Phoenix1687  
  
Hermione1989  
  
JET1990  
  
xkristy101  
  
AdaminaPanthress  
  
imadork32489  
  
Kenshin's Chick  
  
That's the first 3 pagers of my reviews so I'm going to quit there and thank you all again. Well I hope you all review and I hope it's all good.  
  
From you relatively new writer,  
  
Volleypickle16 


	10. Bets

Disclaimer: Hey another disclaimer saying I don't own the characters or anything except my ideas!! No one can take that away from me, well maybe some expensive lawyers that know the full extent of the law and all that. One of my friends will probably become a lawyer so I think I'd have representation or maybe not. (So called friends backed away.)

Author Note: Hey I know this took forever but I was working and now I have volleyball, school, and Band. This was a very hard chapter to write and it took forever. If you didn't know I started a new story and it is a Harry/Ginny and a Hermione/Ron. It has a pregnant Ginny even though she and Harry had just got together. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you review. Also check out my other story!!!!!!!!!

**KEY**

'Mind speech'

_Snake tongue_

__

__

**Bets**

****

****

Person First out Last out

Harry Potter Fred/George Ron

Ginny Weasley Fred/George Ron

James Potter Charlie Bill

Lily Potter Bill Ron

Molly Weasley Ron Bill

Arthur Weasley Fred/George Ron

Albus Dumbledore Charlie Ron

Remus Lupin Fred/George Bill

Sirius Black Fred/George Ron

Hermoine Granger "I not going to Bet."

"Ok, well all the bets are closed so now we can eat and wait for their hopefully safe return. Which I hope won't be too long." Said Harry to the group of older witches and wizards surrounding him that to other man would be really odd company.

"Yeah but knowing my brothers," started Ginny

"Yeah and knowing my boyfriend Ron, they'll be out there for quite some time." Finished Hermione looking in between the group that was looking in between the group curiously.

"Yeah so how about we eat something since I haven't eaten since last night and then I could barely eat because I was just so nervous." Said Harry as some of the best food in the world appeared on the table.

"Yeah you looked like you where going to keel over last night at supper." Said Sirius with his usual barking laugh as he bit into some chicken.

"Yeah well I seem to remember someone looking like that when someone we know confessed his love to him." Said James trying to hint at something but wasn't keeping his laughing quite in check.

"Yeah well I seem to remember someone looking like that when he was going to propose to his Lily."

"Yeah well............" stated James before Lily cut in, "James thats enough."

"So Sirius who was the special guy." said Harry obvoisly getting the point of his fathers comment.

"Yeah Sirius I thought you said you were a ladies man." said Ginny as slowly everyone looked at Sirius who looked like he was not going to spill the long secret.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the forest............

"Hey Fred this is so stupid!" Said George after the Weasley brothers had circled their small area but had hit the invisible shield each time. "Yeah I know what you mean." Finished Fred looking at Ron who was starting on the food that the two had left 10 minutes ago.

"You know (that is one of my most frequently used phrases in my life) Harry was already like a Weasley." Started George with a look of shear brilliance going across his face. "Yeah he's the best for Ginny." Continued Fred a smile on his face like his twin brothers.

"Harry is the bloke who gave us that money after all."

"It's the least we could do for him."

"Yeah I don't get why I was so mad at him for being with our dear Ginny." As George finished these words, the barrier started to glow a light metallic purple color and the two twins turned a silver color and they literally flew out of the once restricting barrier.

The others just stared wondering how the two had managed to get out of their new prison. Fred and George just looked at each other and waved to their trapped brothers with huge grins upon their identical faces.

* * *

We once again return to the great hall where the group of adults and 3 teenagers where finishing the last of lunch.(Sorry I'm not going to say the rest of the conversation just yet but I will sometime.)

"So Harry I was wondering when you think the boys will get out?" started Hermione obviously missing her dear boyfriend.

"Well I say the first will be arriving any second now." And as if on queue Fred and George appeared in the hall through the great hall's doors.

"You know Fred."

"What George."

"Yes what George?" stuck in Ginny and Harry at the same time causing everyone to laugh at their antics.

"I like this bloke here and glad to welcome him." Finished George.

"Yes, I would like to agree with my twin brother but now is not the time to continue."

"Yes I was thinking along the same lines. We have a new proposition for you."

"And that would be?" stuck in Harry without bothering to read their minds.

"Well since you stole the heart of our young sister here."

"We want you to visit our shop."

"And what will you do to me there"

"You will give us the right to use our newest invention that we so greatly need you signature to continue making."

"That sounds ok. I mean it can't be that bad."

* * *

Slowly the rest of the Weasley boys came in until you guessed it Ron was the only one remaining and he had been there since 10 am. and it was now 9 pm and the rest where getting impatient. I mean Bill even came 4 hours ago.

"You know Hermione." started Sirius who was now down from a sugar high as the Maraders had a sugar and tea contest. (You know they see how much sugar they can put in a glass of tea and still drink it. Some of my friends did that tonight.)

"What Sirius." said Hermione now once again reading a book.

"You're boyfriend is very stuborn and down right stupid right now."

"Yeah I know but what can we do."

"Well I was thinking maybe we as you know James, Remus, and me go help him out."

"Yeah I think you should." said Harry who was getting tired of waiting to open presents and havea real party that seemed wouldn't happen today.

"Hey James........Remus let's go help Ron."

"Sure" replied both of them.

* * *

Hey Sorry this chapter took forever. I have a lot of things on my mind with school, volleyball, and Band. Great new in Band though. We got first at the parade and show (which is Zorro and a level 4!!!). Volleyball JV we only have lost 1 game which was last Monday. School I'm doing pretty well but I need to study Bio 2 more.

Another thing I would like to say is thank you and to say you can e-mail ideas anytime and all. Also any errors I'm sorry for them but I don't have a beta-reader and I just don't have time to keep looking for mistakes.

Hey I need to ask you all to review and to check out my new story and review it. Like I've said it's also a Harry/Ginny with a couple of twists involving a child and Voldemort.

Hey thank you for reviewing and I'll be writing sooner this time.

Volleypickle16


	11. Ron's Decision

Disclaimer: Hey I don't own the characters or anything really.

Author Note: Hey I hope you like the chapter. I'd like to say that I appreciate it when you review. Anything you want to impute please put it in your review or e-mail me. Well I hope to write more often now that a lot of my events are coming to an end in my school for me but I started so that will take some of my time. Sorry it took me a long time and all but speech started and I need to raise my Bio 2 grade.

* * *

**Key**

'Mind speech'

_Snake tongue_

Ron's decision

"Hey James, you want to do the old spy routine?" said Sirius with the usual evil grin upon his face.

"Yeah! What do you say Moony?"

"Sounds great!!" said Remus remembering his old friendship that was once again forming.

(James Bond music playing)

James is hiding behind a tree on the right over looking the bubble that holds Ron. All of them now are wearing black with the black marks under their eyes. While Sirius is on the left behind a huge moss covered tree stump and Remus was behind a thick berry bush in the middle of them. The group slowly looked over to Ron who was slumped against the tree and appeared to be eating chicken in the middle of the night.

"The target has been spotted." Said James, into his mini intercom that was powered by magic of the user.

"Roger that Prongs. Do you copy Moony?" stated Sirius doing the same as James had.

"Hear you loud and clear. What operation do you propose we do?"

"Oooo, Oooo Pick me!!! Pick me!!" said Sirius jumping up and down obviously forgetting they were not supposed to be seen.

"Okay Mr.-I'm-so-smart-I-can't-stay-silent-like-I'm-supposed-to-be."

"Hey." Said Sirius glaring daggers at Remus, "How about PLAN M-SNAPE?"

"Oooo, that's one of my favorite." Said James joining the conversation.

"So I take it we will be going that one? But then we'll have to drop the spy charade." Said Remus thinking along the line of the old Marauder thinking.

"Oh, well ok." Said James and Sirius coming out from their hiding spots along with Remus and with a wave of their wands they were now dressed in their usual day out clothes.

"Did we have to loose the cool outfits?" said Sirius with his best pouting face now on, that resembled a 3 year old wanting some candy in a candy store.

"Fine Sirius you can have yours back." Said Remus with a wave of his wand.

"Okay, time to start PLAN M-SNAPE!!!" said James taking a look over to Ron who was still enjoying the chicken but seemed to have found some potatoes to go along with it.

They all seemed to know what to do. They started to walk casually into the bubble trying not to notice Ron. Just went on trying not to laugh as Ron's face lit up upon seeing the three.

"Oh, I am so happy to see you guys." Said Ron with a smile of hope.

"Well Mr. Ronald we have come to give you a business opportunity that we hope you will agree to." Said Remus taking the role of a highly appreciated lawyer.

"Yes Mr. Ronald and all you have to do is sign this simple contract." Said James showing him a long piece of official paper.

Ron quickly grabbed the paper and stupidly signed the document of the Marauders. (STUPID Ron. Bad Ron! You didn't even read it!!)

"Okay, Mr. Ronald." Said Sirius shifting his newly acquired glasses on his nose that brought out the dark marks beneath his eyes, "Everything seems to be in order so if you walk this way we shall help you through."

"Now Mr. Ronald, why don't you give our other party, Mr. Harry, a chance to date your sister, Miss Ginny?" stated Remus as they reached the edge of the bubble.

"Because………….."

"I'm sorry Mr. Ronald but you should be happy for them. I mean you've known both parties for some time." Said James.

"Because Ginny is not old enough to have a boyfriend." Said Ron looking at his feet.

"Mr. Ronald you are aware that the parties in question are 15 and 16." Began Sirius

'Yes but……….."

"And that you are dating a Miss. Hermione who is basically Harry's sister."

"Yes but………."

"That Mr. Harry has been nothing but happy for you two."

"Yes but……….."

"You do realize that you should do the same for Mr. Harry and Miss Ginny?"

"Yes, YES I get it." Screamed Ron and as instantly as the bubble was there, the bubble now was gone.

"Congrats Mr. Ronald." Said James putting his right hand forward. "Now since we have done our end of the deal you shall have to complete you end of the deal."

"What that be." Said Ron starting to wonder if he should have signed a document made by the famous Marauders.

Remus drew out the document and started to read……..

_I, Mr. Ronald, agree to the following if the three Marauders complete their end of the deal. I have no right to say no if I have signed this and I must do it as soon as the Marauders do their part._

_I will………._

_Put on the one outfit that the Marauders have selected, which would be a one dog suit accompanied by a set of ears and magically wagging tail. _

_Upon putting on the suit I will run on all fours up to Hogwarts into the great hall barking like a happy puppy._

_Then I will precede to apologize to a young Mr. Harry and young Miss Ginny._

_Finally the first day of Hogwarts School at the Great Feast I shall go to MR. SNAPE, yes you read that right, and propose your undying love for him and his cleaning products or lack there off. I shall also not tell anyone of this agreement._

At reading this Ron's face went white as a ghost and started to splutter things about not wanting to do such things to Mr. Snape.

"As you have signed the document I'm sorry there is no turning back Mr. Ronald." Said Sirius looking grave.

"FINE" said Ron looking defeated as Remus waved his wand so that Ron was now in one dog suit.

"This was fun!" Said Sirius running to the great hall to arrive before Ron did who was having trouble running on all fours.

* * *

In the Great Hall…

"I wonder what those three could have done?" said Harry just as James, Sirius, and Remus ran into the Great hall out of breath.

"Well looks like they are here." Said Ginny trying not to laugh at Sirius's outfit.

Not long after they arrived Remus brought out a camera and Ron bonded into the room running like a dog. At the sight of him everyone burst out laughing, as Remus started snapping some pictures.

Ron ran right up to Ginny and Harry. "Look I'm sorry Harry. Could you forgive me for being a royal git? And Ginny could you?"

"Well I don't know Ron." Said Harry looking uncertain.

"Yeah I don't know Ron"

"Please……." Said Ron hoping they could forgive him.

"Oh okay." Said Harry and Ginny,

"Besides," said Harry, "You make a cute puppy."

"Yeah well you don't know what else their making me do?"

"Now Mr. Ronald part of the agreement was not to tell anyone. TUT, TUT" said Sirius waving his finger at Ron.

"Oooo, I can't wait to see what he has to do!!" said Ginny a smile upon her face.

* * *

Hey SORRY this took forever but with school and All I don't have much time. Well I have to raise some of my grades but that's not that bad. Well this is a treat to you since it's my 16th birthday this Wed. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SMILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!,

Volleypickle16


	12. First Day Surprises

**BIG NOTICE: HARRY POTTER 6 IS OUT JULY 16!!!!!!!!**

Disclaimer: Hey I don't own any of the characters but you all know that now so I am getting sick of doing this disclaimer.

Author Note: Hey it's me!!!!! Well, it is Christmas holiday finally and I hope to update a bit over the holiday!!!! Well, I don't have much to do this holiday but I will write. I'm sorry I haven't written in a while but here is the newest chapter.

* * *

**Key**

_Snake talk_

'Mind talk'

* * *

First Day Surprises

Over the next month not much seemed to happen. Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George were making advances on their animagus abilities with a lot of progress. This was unknown to the Marauders three as Harry and Ginny were teaching them more quickly then the old pranksters could have thought possible. It seemed that the forms where soon discovered to the new group of pranksters but they decided to reveal themselves later, as in the first day of school. Ginny and Harry where growing very close and fast that everyone knew, even without the bond, that they were always meant to be together. To Harry he seemed whole being with Ginny and she felt the same for him.

Not much had happened after Ron had apologized a month ago. It seemed that the group had forgotten that the Marauders had one more thing in for dear Ronald. Shopping had gone great for the group but James, Lily, and Sirius couldn't come out because no one knew exactly about them yet. It was going to come out September 1st, which is a nice way of starting school with a bang.

The great hall seemed to be a buzz with people talking excitedly for the feast to start. Harry and Ginny were having a silent conversation about their plans for the night. It seemed the new Marauders had a great show for tonight and Ron also had hinted that he had to do something to top it off, so they were interested in what Ron had to do for not being a true friend and brother. Ron sat nervously across from the two talking with Hermione about the upcoming plan and assuring Hermione that they wouldn't get into trouble exactly per say.

Their talking soon ceased as Mrs. McGonagall brought in the new 1st years for the sorting like normal. Harry glanced to the head table to see the Marauders plus his mom not present at the table.

(Ok well I can't do the sorting song but you know the usual warning of war and that they should stick together with the surprises yet to come. Everyone is sorted so that is where I'm starting to write again.)

Dumbledore stood up to give his "usual speech" but they were wrong.

"Welcome, welcome everyone for a new year of learning at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now I know you are all very eager to eat but I have a very important announcement to tell you all. It pertains to 3 out of the 4 very important Professors that have some to us this year. Now………" But that was all he got out before the light went out.

Smoke began to fill the air and there were some shrieks of some of the younger girls in the hall. Spot lights began to show in the front middle of the hall to show a dark figure appear in the middle of the whole ordeal. He, being Sirius, turned around slowly to get more shrieks when they realized who he was. Sirius just laughed when he heard all the yelling in the room.

At those shrieks Harry got up and yelled to Sirius, "Hey Sirius. What's with the Big entrance? I thought Dad, Moony, and especially Mom said you were not to scare anyone."

"Aw, but that's not fun. Plus James bet me I couldn't scare anyone so I had to prove him I was legendary in scary stories."

"Yeah," said James walking in the room with Lily and Remus at his side with a few shrieks of surprise at their entrance, "Plus we had to keep up the Marauder spirit."

James walked right up to Sirius and pulled out a gallon, "I guess you won our first bet of the year."

"Hah, I won for once Mr. Prongs!!" Sirius said holding the gallon like a prize trophy and dancing around.

"Ah, Now if you 4 can sit down I can continue my announcement." At those words they immediately sat at their appropriate spots at the Head Table. "Yes as I was saying before Mr. and Mrs. Potter have returned from the dead and will be taking up the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Joining them will be Mr. Lupin and finally Mr. Black who has been cleared of all charges he was accused of earlier today. Mr. Black did not betray the Potters but it was a young Mr. Pettigrew who did so. Now I think that is all for now, so tuck in!!"

Immediately at those words ideal chatter broke out all across the hall and some finally started eating after they noticed the best food in the world appearing. Other than there was a werewolf (soon not to be a one though), an ex-convict, and 2 dead people in the Hall the rest of dinner went well and soon desert was on the table. At that the 6 smiled at each other knowingly and turned their attention to the Head table where the 3 old Marauders were eating happily without a care.

Soon they were interrupted when they looked at each other to see they were each pink and floating high in the air with a bright sparkly burgundy sign above them reading, "On behalf of the NEW MARAUDERS" Signed below this was 6 names. Each one was in a bright gold saying, "Lightning, Nightly, Sneak, Prank, Leo, and Prowess."

At reading the sign most of the teachers where wondering who the pranksters were, as James, Remus, and Sirius were trying all the spells they knew to get themselves down. Professor Dumbledore had this all knowing twinkle in his blue eyes that showed he would reveille nothing. Professor Snape looked like Christmas had come early and that there was no rush in getting them down. (Plus we just loved the pink tutus that the group was sporting.)

"Moony get me down now!" yelled Sirius and James at the same time.

"Sorry but you'll have to ask the new Pranksters you where soooooooo keen to make but to me it seems they went a couple of steps ahead of you."

"You 6 get up here right now and take it off." Said James as Lily started laughing more at her husband's behavior. It seemed the 3 of them were finally getting a taste of their own medicine.

"Sorry can't DAD!!" said Harry sweetly.

"Yeah it impossible." Continued Ron.

"You'll be up there till exactly 10 minutes before your first class tomorrow." Said Hermione enjoying their first prank, even though she was worried they would get into trouble.

"You also will bedecked in pink for the next month." Said Ginny nodding to Fred and George.

"We would like to thank the old Marauders." Said Fred getting up and gesturing to the floating three.

"Yeah couldn't have done it without your lead." Finished George.

"So you mean to tell me that I get a night without those three will not be able to pester me all night?" said Lily her smiling lighting up even more.

"Yeah," said Ron evilly staring at the three, "Plus it gets back for what they are making me do."

"Yeah and we the Marauders command you to do as you said you would do when you unwisely signed the document almost a month ago Mr. Ronald." Said James and Sirius in their circle rambling.

"Fine" said Ron getting up.

"Wait you have to put on what we said in the fine print." Said Sirius putting his hands on his hips where his pink tutu was.

"Fine" said Ron going out the Great Hall to return a minute later wearing high heels that where bright pink. He had a Pink short skirt that hit just above his knees and a whit tank top. He also was wearing fishnet stockings to make him look even more like a hooker. At the sight of him everyone laughed out loud. He stormily walked up to the Head table and gave the 3 Marauders one last evil stare before he went towards Snape like it was his doom. Snape's face fell as Ron stopped right in front of him and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Hello My Sunshine,

Let me tell you how much I love you,

I love you more than a monster that Hagrid makes,

I love you more than the best cookies made by my dear mother,

I love you more than I ever could,

You are the bestest at Potions and have the sexiest hair ever,

If I were a stupid airhead I'd do you,

We could do it in you're potion lab with all your goods available."

At this point Ron stared once more toward the Marauders at the thought of what he had just said and stormed out as Professor Snape was yelling 100 points from Gryffindor."

"Now Sevvie you can't do that. He was just doing as his instructors instructed him to do." Said Sirius smiling sweetly at Snape.

At those words Snape rushed out of the Hall with his robes billowing up a storm. As he slammed the doors the hall was hit with more laughter for the day.

* * *

Hey I hope you enjoyed My small gift.

volleypickle16


End file.
